Thursday Nights
by Eitten
Summary: 2D and Murdoc have a weekly tradition. My first Gorillaz fic. please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my First Murdoc/2D fic. I don't know how well I did on the accents... so theres that. But um.. Tons of Kinkyness so theres also that. Anyways enjoy ^^ And tell me whatcah think**

* * *

Murdoc Niccals paced back and forth constantly in his desolate room. He checked the watch on his wrist or the clock on his night stand every 5 seconds. It was Thursday, that meant 2D would be coming soon. He gulped the saliva that threatened to drool out his mouth. He looked at his clock again. 6:05. 2D usually came around 10. What was he going to do with the 4 hours he had left to wait. He groaned and plopped on his unkempt bed.  
Ever since the two were on plastic beach together they had developed, well a rather close bond. Of course there were no women and a ton of alcohol to help them forget their late night escapades, but that was the problem. After one night Murdoc was hooked. He couldn't just have 2D once, he needed him over and over and over again. As the time passed 2D thought it would be a good idea to experiment.

Murdoc was okay with this as long as he was the one still in charge. One cold night 2D walked in with rope, a feather, blind fold and bucket of ice.  
Murdoc shuddered at the recollection. He really did enjoy himself that night. 2D had him thrashing and begging, something he never done during sex before. Of course he got a little kinky from time to time, but it was never him on the receiving end. But Satan did he love it. As their nights progressed 2D got a little more daring. He started hitting and choking Murdoc. Murdoc never felt the adrenaline dance through his body like it had. He kept begging to be hit harder and harder. It was a drug.  
Then 2D introduced some rather peculiar toys..  
He never even knew they made chastity belts for men. In fact the Looked like little bird cages... For ones knob. And some of the bloody cages vibrated but you couldn't get a stiffy! The pleasure! He enjoyed every second he could last. He was starting to suspect little Tusspot enjoyed the power he had over the older man. He started limiting his visits. Claiming he had headaches or that the whale could be watching. Of course Murdoc could not admit that he actually enjoyed the way 2D took control, but it was going to far.  
When noodle and Russle arrived on the island, their games had to come to an abrupt end. They couldn't have wild loud sex with a mountain outside and their daughter figure under the roof. It wouldn't be right.  
That didn't mean that 2D would hold of on the silent flirting. A touch here and innuendo there. It was driving Murdoc mad. That's why when they finally moved to Wobble street he had his room and secretly 2D's room sound proofed. On Thursday Russ and Noodle went out to cosmic bowling. Which started at eleven and ended at 2.  
But to make sure they got a decent lane they left at ten. They used to take 2D along until he got his whole body stuck in a bowling ball cleaner.

"Ohkay! We are leaving now!" Murdoc heard Noodle call from downstairs. He glanced at the clock. 9:54. He sat up with anticipation.

"Murdoc! Don't hit Toochi while we are gone. Or you will answer too me!" Noodle warned from downstairs.  
"oi! Wasn't even thinkin' 'Bout da brain ache!" He called after her.

"Don't worry 'bout us,love" he heard 2D talk to girl and large man.  
"Go 'ave fun"  
And with that the front door closed. Now it was just a waiting game. He sat on his bed a twiddle his thumbs wondering when 2D would arrive to relieve some tension.

He didn't have to wait to long when there was a soft knock on his door.

"It's unlocked" he called out.  
2D opened the door and slipped in to the dark room. Murdoc flipped on a dim light so he could see a bit better.  
"Well... 'Ello." Murdoc was stunned at 2D's outfit of choice.

A black leather zip up vest and tight black leather shorts. So tight you could see the boy's religion. 2D smirked at the older man's gawking mouth.

"Ye gunna catch flies like tat muds" he grabbed a decent size crate from our in the hall and carried it over to the bed. He pulled our two long silk ropes and tied each to the bottom of the bed posts.  
He walked over to older man places a small chaste kiss on his lips. Murdoc pulled him in turned the kiss into a hungry needy one. 2D broke the kiss.  
"Strip" he whispered into the older man's ear. Murdoc obeyed anticipating what events were to take place.  
2D had his hand on his cocked hip as he admired the older man's broad shoulder and slight muscular frame.  
"Lay on ye stomach, ova 'ere on de bed" he ordered.

Now Nude, Murdoc did what he was told. 2D slowly walked over to him with a big grin. He took the older man's arm and tied of tied him down with the silk bindings. He did the same with the other arm and stood back to admire his work. He grabbed a spreader from inside his crate and began to to tie down his lovers feet. He rubbed the inside of the older man's thighs making it easier As He raised up Murdoc's lower half so he was resting on his knees with his ass up in the air.  
While mediocre was still soft he took the advantage of placing a cock-ring on his dick to prevent any premature incidents.  
Finished with his preparations he got right behind the older man.  
"Did ye' wash, like I toldja?" He asked credulously.

"Yes! Why mus' ya ask, every time?" Murdoc asked annoyed that they were being halted.

"Cuz las' time I di' dis and ye lied, I couldn' ge' da taste ou' me mouth fo' thwee days.

"Yeah and ya wouldn' stop complaining 'bout it fo' eight!"

2D harrumphed he luckily had a moist towelettes with him. He grabbed and began washing Murdoc's back end.

"Oi! Do I look like a child?!" Murdoc growled

"Can't be to careful, muds" once satisfied with his cleaning 2D placed his face between Murdoc's cheeks. He let his tongue slip out and began to lather Murdoc's puckered hole. Murdoc was in pure ecstasy. He growled and he grained as 2D's tongue made intricate patterns.  
2D began to create circles with his tongue before he slipped it inside.  
Murdoc pulled against his bindings trying to touch something. With no luck he dug his nails into his own palms.  
"Oh! Satan! 2-2D... Ugh!" Murdoc moaned when 2D moved his tongue rapidly inside. His tongue was not as long as Murdoc's but he was still able to hit some sensitive spots. 2D reached between Murdoc's thighs and grabbed hold of the now hardened cock. His thumb rubbed the head of the cock while he tongue fucked the older man.

"Unnh! Stu! Fuuuuuck!"Murdoc called out. His hands were now soaked with blood, he grabbed onto the bed sheets and his head in the pillow.

"Uuuuuunggggghhhh!" He couldn't keep his mouth shut while 2D worked him.

2D stopped his rim-job and went for a bucket of ice that was in the crate. He grabbed one ice cube and placed it on the puckered hole. He swirled it around in circles as he watched it melt.

"Oh. Baby ye so hawt, da ice is meltin'" he grabbed another one and inserted it inside Murdoc.

Murdoc screamed. It was so cold, and so good. The ice continued to melt inside his heated body. He shivered as the water ran down his thigh.

2D rubbed his clothed erection as he watched his lover moan and shiver. He shorts were already stained with pre-cum and there wasn't much more he could take if Murdoc kept making those sounds. A though developed in his near empty head.  
He walked over to Murdoc's front and untied both his arms. Before Murdoc could move 2D pushed him on his back and tied the silk bindings together as make shift handcuffs. 2D then sat on the older man's chest.

He rubbed his erection before taking it out.  
"Suck" he demanded.  
Murdoc me his tongue fall out and lap around 2D's cock.  
"Tats not wot I wanted!" He slapped the older man. Murdoc growled at the sting.  
"Again" he growled.  
2D slapped him harder. Another growl. 2D slapped him again, but Murdoc let out a moan. 2D shoved his cock into the awaiting mouth. Murdoc twisted his tongue around the hardened length and began to suck.

"Tat's good" 2D moaned. He tried as hard as he could not to buck his hips into the warm mouth. Murdoc moaned as he bobbed.  
2D could not hold back his hips from bucking. He forced Murdoc to take in more in more until his whole lengthy was engulfed.  
"God. Murdoc. Ye mou' is perfect" 2D moaned. Murdoc moaned and lightly scraped his teeth against 2D's shaft.  
The singer was almost bucking uncontrollably.

"T-tat's 'nough" He breath. He didn't want it to end so soon. Murdoc lets go of the cock with a loud Plop! 2D smiled and broke the strand of saliva that was connecting the head of his cock to Murdoc's mouth. 2D bent down an kissed the man underneath him. The kiss was returned with fever as Murdoc slipped his tongue passed 2D's missing teeth.

The two tongues battled for dominance over the other. Murdoc nibbled 2D's bottom lip to gain more dominance. 2D was not ready to give up control so easily, he ran his fingers down Murdoc's side and chest.

"Ye ready?" 2D finally asked when he came up for air.

"Mmm. Yea." Murdoc panted.

2D smiled and kissed his lips. He continued to kiss his way downward as he slid his body. He left little bite marks on Murdoc's collar bone and kissed down his chest. Murdoc watched as 2D made his way down to his navel. He looked beautiful. His blue hair was disheveled and his pale skin glistened with sweat. Murdoc wanted to touch him.. he struggled with his binds but nothing could get them off. Fuck 2D and his ability to tie knots.

"OOOOOOH AAAAGH!" Murdoc howled when 2D lapped at the pre-cum of his red irritated cock. 2D grabbed the base and stroked the erection. He sucked on the head as he twisted his wrist slow tantalizing moments.

"MMM yeah... like tat!" If it wasn't for the cock ring Murdoc would have long exploded all over 2D's perfect face. 2D had engulfed Murdoc's cock and swallowed hard.

"Oh SATAN!"

2D flicked his tongue against the head. While he was blowing Murdoc he silently lubed up his thee fingers on one hand. He placed his index finger at Murdoc's entrance and thrust it in.

"Wot da Fuck!?" Murdoc wasn't suspecting the abrupt entering. 2D scraped his teeth lightly against the shaft to distract him. He rubbed the inside of Murdoc's thigh with his clean hand to calm him. Once Murdoc relaxed he began to thrust his finger in and out. He searched for that one spot that would ring Murdoc mind bending pleasure.

"AAAAGH UUUUAGH" Murdoc cried, when 2D grazed it. 2D then added his second finger and continued to stretch him out. His jaw was starting to hurt so he replaced his mouth his unlubed hand. He stroked faster as he scissored his fingers and added a third.

"2-2D.. I need ya" Murdoc was so closed to the edge another second he would explode.

2D removed his fingers and positioned himself between Murdoc's legs. He lubed up his own erection. He slowly entered the older man careful not to hurt him.

Murdoc grit his teeth as he adjusted. 2D kissed his cheeks and rubbed his thighs to help him relax. Finally the singer was completely inside the older man.

"Ye ready, Muds?"

"Yeah.."

The singer started off slowly, keeping up his calming hand movements. Murdoc felt the white spark of pleasure and cried out.

"2D! 'ight 'ere! 'arder!"

2D obliged and began thrusting faster and shallower. Murdoc was biting his lip to keep himself from crying out too loudly. The room may have been sound proofed but he didn't want a few things to be heard by the man above him. His prostate was being hit over and over and he was thrashing uncontrollably.

"Stu.. T-the binds! I need ta t-touch ya." He could barely get the words out between breaths. The singer heard and untied the silk ropes. Once free Murdoc wrapped his arms around 2D's neck. The singer angled Murdoc's hips a little upward and pounded harder into the older man. Murdoc wrapped his legs around 2D and grind along with the younger man's thrust.

" 'arder! 'arder! Mmmm Yes! Ungh! STUART!" Murdoc couldn't handle any more. He dug his long nails into the younger man's shoulder.

"S-s-stu.. please" Murdoc was near tears. He needed to release.. NOW! 2D picked the speed and pile-drived the older man into the mattress. He reached and loosened the cock ring, freeing Murdoc.

Murdoc's whole body seized up as he exploded his load. His cum shot up and landed between there chests and all over his face.

2D felt the inside of Murdoc contract and was pushed over the edge himself.

"Murdoc" He called out as he emptied himself in side the older man.

They both laid there basking in the afterglow. Both were sticky, sweaty and dirty, but neither were going to make the move of getting up. Murdoc reached under his pillow and pulled out two fags. He lit one for himself and the other for 2D.

"ye getting' betta at tyin' knots, dullard" He said after he could finally speak again.

"Ta." 2D snuggled himself closer to the older man and fell asleep.

Murdoc smiled at the younger man and wondered what game 2D wanted to play next Thursday


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey... originally this was suppossed to be a one time thing, but I don't another idea just popped into my head. But sadly I am extremely unoriginal with my fetishes.. so If you want to request what you want 2D and Murdoc to do I would be more than happy to write it. I just cant really think of anything else to write 3: **

**So if you got fetishes or circumstances you want these two to be sexy in please send me them.**

* * *

"You know... I think something is up with 2D " Noodle sat cross legged on a very crowded roof. She was talking with Russle about the lack of 2D when they hung out. Of course he went out with them to the movies or to the park but it didn't feel the same.  
"Well it is Thursday, maybe we should do something else instead of bowling"  
Noodle smiled.  
"That's a great idea Russle-San"

..…...

Murdoc walked into the kitchen to find it empty. He scratched the back of his head confused. Usually 2D would sitting at the table probably munching on some toast. In fact he hadn't seen him all day yesterday as well. He made a note to look for the younger man... after he eats his daily breakfast of whiskey and a bran muffin.

"Hello Murdoc-san" Noodle walked and put on a pot of tea.

" Ello, dear" Murdoc decided to forego the muffin and downed half a bottle of whiskey.

"Murdoc have you seen 2D?" Noodle sat across form him.

"Why, no I 'aven't." He was going to ask why when the tea kettle went off.

Noodle poured a glass for her and the bassist.

"Do you know what's up with him lately?" She asked when she sat back down.

"No. I 'aven't really noticed a difference" He gratefully took the glass and sipped it.

"Really? Russle kinda said the same thing" she chuckled "Maybe I am going crazy"

"Well join the club, love." He smiled at the young woman. She had grown up so much since when they first formed. But she was still their little girl.

He downed the rest of the tea and carried the bottle of whiskey with him upstairs. He entered his darkly lit bedroom and laid on his bed. He held the body in hand and swished the liquid around. Maybe he could take a nap... but he wasn't tired. He could always hang with Russle and throw water balloons at passing cars. His thoughts were interrupted by a _BLOOP_ from his email. He groaned as he stood and slowly stalked to his laptop. He glanced at his email. It was sent anonymously but titled "HAPPY THURSDAY"

The room immediately became hot. He opened the email and was greeted by a live feed of 2D's room. The singer was messing with the camera on his own laptop.

"Hiya Muds!" He had a large goofy smile on his face.

"Hi face-ache" Murdoc replied faking boredom.

"It's uh. 'ursday Muds" 2D blushed and glanced down.

"Yeah. Et is ain't i'" He picked at his nails never once glancing at the younger man.

"Well I guess ya don' wanna see me surprise"

This grabbed the bassist's attention.

"Wa-wat surprise?" Murdoc looked up and saw the devious smile on the younger man's face.

"Oh. So ya do wanna see et"

"Ya-yeah why not" Murdoc leaned in forward.

"T'en do me a favour. Tie ya hands to ya desk chair" The smile never left the singers face.

"WHAT! Don' be ridiculous!"

"Oh. Okay.. well t'en 'm gonna" 2D made the move to leave but was stopped by Murdoc.

"Fine! Fine I will play ya game"

2D went back with glee. T'at means ya gotta follow me rules."

"A'right." Murdoc looked around his computer desk for some kind of binding. Conveniently there were two pairs of handcuffs.

"I see ya a'ready prepared, ey" He snickered and raised an eyebrow at the younger man.

2D just sat and giggled awaiting for Murdoc to stop struggling with the cuffs. The first cuff was easy, but the second one was a little tricky. Murdoc finally got the last one on. Now he was completely vulnerable, something he really despised.

" Okay.. wat now?" He jingled his cuffs to prove he was really stuck in their.

"Just sit 'nd watch" 2D stood and began to slowly undress. Murdoc's eyes widen as the singer removed his shirt and sensually moved his hands slowly down to the front of his jeans. His whole body was a pink tinge and as he grabbed his cock through his jeans he couldn't suppress a moan as he threw his head back. He continued to massage himself as he made eye contact with Murdoc through the screen.

Murdoc was stunned. He wanted to touch, kiss, and cause the delicious moans that were escaping the blunnette's mouth. Even if he wasn't handcuffed to his computer chair, they were still rooms apart and it would be awkward seeing his rush over to the singer's room with a raging hard on.

2D slowly unbuttoned his tight jeans and slid the them off. It wasn't the erection the sprung out his pants that caught the older man's attention. No. It was the tight lacy pink panties that trapped the singer's dick. The shear pink panties were already wet with pre-cum that was weeping from the younger man's erection.

"Like ya surprise, babe?" 2D modelled his panties for Murdoc, He turned around and gave his ass a little shake. He returned to face Murdoc while palming his dick through the panties.

"Didja." Murdoc swallowed hard "Buy those fo' me?" Murdoc was struggling with staying still.

"Yea. Ya like em" 2D turned a little red as he looked at the older man.

"Stuart... if I wasn' stuck 'ere... I would ravage you"

2D was as red as a tomato.

"Well... I ain' finished yet, Muds" The singer disappeared off screen for a second. When he returned he had a slim vibrator with a cord attached. At the end of the cord there was a speed gage that ranged from low to high with several other nautches in between. He also had a regular dildo, lube and a vibrating cock ring. He presented each prize to Murdoc proudly.

` "Ready?" He asked with a goofy grin.

Murdoc just grunted.

2D sat back and exposed the underside of his ass to Murdoc. He lightly pulled the crotch of his panties aside. He grabbed the vibrator with his free hand and stuck it in his mouth. He began to suck on it and push and pull it from his lips while keeping eye contact with the older man.

Murdoc could not understand why this was the most sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life. Its not like he had never seen the singer fellatiating anything, like himself, but for some reason he was having a hell ova time sitting still and his crotch was beginning to ache.

2D ignored the needing look on the older man he he took the vibrator out of his mouth with a wet _POP!_ 2D wasted no time in sticking the newly wet vibrator in his ass. He moaned as he slowly pushed it inside of himself. The vibrator was thin enough to only cause slight discomfort and not hurt, and it was long enough to reach the most sensitive areas inside himself.

He continued to slowly move it and out of himself getting used to the weird sensation. HE cried out and threw his head back when he hit his prostate. He reached for the speed gage and turned it on low. 2D continued his mewling as the vibrations rocked his sensations. His fingers slowly turned the gage up higher and higher his finger slipped and turned the speed all the way up. The singer cried and arched his body as the intense vibrations attacked his prostate.

"UGH! MURDOC!" 2D screamed the bassist's name feeling his intense stare on him.

Murdoc was listening to heavy breathing. It took him a while before he noticed it was his own. He tried to reach his own throbbing erection but he was hindered by the fucking handcuffs. He growled at his predicament.

"2-2-2d..."

"Y-ya-yeah" the singer barely mewled out.

"I wanna touch ye"

"mmmmmm maybe later"

2D stroked himself through his panties.

"Mmmm Muds.. ye wann fuck me, ya..."

"Yes." the older man groaned out.

2D slowly removed the vibrator. He groaned sadly at the loss. He grabbed the dildo and slicked it with lube.

Murdoc noticed that the size was relatively close to his. He wondered what the younger man's intentions were. Was 2D really that observant to his manhood size or was that a mere coincidence? His thoughts were roughly interrupted by 2D moaning.

" 'ow would ye fuck me" 2D made eye contact with the younger man again. He had the head of the dildo probing his tight opening as he waited for the older man's instruction.

"Well first, I would pull yer hair."

2D did what he was told and pulled his hair... hard.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck" 2D groaned.

"yeah...t'en I would slowly insert my hard cock inside ye. SLOWLY!" The older man ordered.

2D did as he was told.

"Mmmm Muds" the younger man moaned as he impaled himself.

"N-n-no move" Murdoc once again ordered.

2D began pushing the dildo in hard and pulling it out slowly.

"Yea... ye liked t'at?" Murdoc talked in a low voice.

"Mhmmmm" the singer mewled and nodded his head.

"Ye like me cock in ye hole?"

2D nodded again as he continued to pleasure himself with the dildo.

"I cant hear ya" Murdoc was going crazy being stationary. Watching his zombie lover play with himself while he was just a room away, just wasn't fair!

2D stayed silent.

"I CANT HEAR YA, D! Do ya like me cock in yer hole" Murdoc growled at his screen.

"Fuuuuuuck Yes. I like ye cock in me hole!" 2D cried out. He slammed the dildo inside him angling it so he would hit his prostate over and over.

"Good. Because my cock loves to be in ye hole"

"Mmmmm Murdoc.."

"Thumb the head of your cock, love"

2D grabbed his hard cock and swiped the head with his thumb. He played with the pearl of pre-cum, spreading around the head.

"D.. Now ram that dildo in ye. Hard and Fast"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Harder Muds! Fuck me harder!" the singer cried as he rammed his sweet spot.

"D... cum for me" Murdoc whispered low and soft.

"Unnnngh Yeeeeeeeeessss!" The younger called out as he exploded in his silk panties. He laid there panting as he let his orgasm roll over him. He slowly pulled out the dildo and used a near by rag to clean himself up.

"Hey D." Murdoc interrupted 2D's cleaning.

"Hm? Yeah Muds?"

"What are you planning to use that cock-ring over 'ere for?"

2D's smile grew wider.

"Hmm I tink I would hafta go ova 'ere ta show ye'"

Murdoc shifted in his seat.

"Well get yer ass in 'em panties ova 'ere. Yeh?"

"Kay. See ye soon." 2D said as he logged of his laptop.

Not 2 seconds later there was a click to unlock Murdoc's door.


	3. Chapter 3

IM BACK! Thankyou all for your follows and likes, plus comments. Though i haven't been posting much. =/ work and junk. Anyways this isn't all that was requested. It was all that I could fit in the same chapter. So next chapter will have more.

Please IM me or review if you have a kink that you think would a good idea.

* * *

"Oh D... right there! No not 'ere! 'ere! Dimwit!"

Murdoc panted and squirmed underneath the touch of the singer's long fingers.

"Nnnnnnnnngh Pinch it 'arder.."

Sweat was forming on the upper brow of the bassist as the younger man continued.

"YES! Ya not so useless after all, Dentface."

"Muds..."

"Yea, D?"

"Would ya, shut up?"

Murdoc contemplated slapping 2D for requesting something so obscene like that, but the younger man did currently have his balls and he couldn't risk having those ripped off could he. So he closed his trap and let the younger man attempt to give him a plain blow job.

2D was quite content that the older man was now silent, besides a few moans or groans and continued to give the older man a tongue bath.

2D was bored quite quickly and decided to watch the reactions Murdoc made when he would tug, squeeze or lightly run his fingers on his sack. It was quite entertaining to see the other man's face contort and change. He wondered to himself, if he made funny faces like that. This sparked an idea in the near empty head of the singer.

" 'ey Muds! 'ow would ya like ta change positions?"

"Hmmm? Ye want me to suck on yer knob? Well.."

"No, 'ell maybe later .. But I 'ave another idea." With that 2D rushed out the room, leaving behind a very confused bassist.

It wasn't long before the singer returned with studio grade noise cancellation headphones.

"Wat's this? Ye want ta listen ta music, o' something, dullard?"

2D didn't answer but with a sly smile he placed the headphones on Murdoc's head and began talking.

"You a' gunna play docta wit' me."

"Wot?" Murdoc mimed he could hear.

2D sighed with annoyance and repeated wat he said.

"Ya gunna play docta wit me."

"WOT!?" Same hand signalling

"Ya. A'. Gunna. Play. Docta. Wit. Me." 2D spoke slowly and loudly to try to get his game across.

"Bloody 'ell. I can't 'ear wat da fuck ya tryin' ta say ta me, dullard."

"Oh!" 2D remembered the headphones and lifted one. He whispered his game in the Bassists ear.

"And I ain't allowed ta 'ear a thing?"

"Nope"

"Just by da faces ya make?"

"yes." 2D smiled as wide as he could showing off his the gap in his mouth.

"Ye must be outta yer mind"

"I am" 2D smiled as he leaned in to kiss Murdoc. The kiss that started gradually soon began to heat up. But when Murdoc tried to add tongue 2D stopped. He waved his finger in Murdoc's face saying he gets no more unless he plays.

"EEEEEEERGH FINE!" Groaned the bassist. He layed the singer down the bed.

"Mr. Pot, I see ye 'ere fo' ye annual check up" He purred.

"Yup" 2D nodded knowing Murdoc couldn't here.

" Lets see wat we are dealin wit." He ran his hands down the sides of the singer, eliciting a cue from the singer. Murdoc almost laugh at the funny face he made. Lips pursed and cheeks flushed.

"I see" Murdoc smirked. " Now lets look at 'em ears o' yers" He leaned down so his face was right next to 2D's ear. With his tongue he traced the outer shell of 2D's ear. 2D could not hold in his moan, it wasn't like anyone could hear him anyway, but Murdoc felt the slight movement. He continued to trace circles until he was satisfied and left a final flick of his tongue on the younger man's earlobe. He towered over 2D admiring pinkish hue that seemed to be spreading over his body. Another idea was sparked in the bassist's mind. He hopped off the bed and went to rummage around his bedroom.

2D was concerned for what older man was doing. He was well known for his tricks. The singer was a little pensive when Murdoc arrived with a big thick candle, a few matches, and a few pegs.

"Wats all 'tat, Muds?" 2D asked. Sadly Murdoc did not here a word of it, he still had the headphones on. He just lightly pushed 2D on his back and continued to watch the faces the younger man made. He seemed to be enjoying the game. He began to play with one of 2D's nipples, rubbing it , lightly twisting it and even sucking on it until it was nice and hard. He glanced at the singer's face to see if he should continue.

The younger man had look anticipation. He was curious what Murdoc had in mind with his items. Murdoc just smiled and grabbed a peg and placed it on 2D's now hard nipple.

"Ow!" 2D bolted up and gave Murdoc and angry look. Which the older man ignored and pushed 2D back on the bed. He pulled and tugged on the peg watching 2D'snipple become red and sore. When he thought the timing was right he took the peg off and licked the now super sensitive nipple. The singer's expression turned from pain to bliss. A wide gapped toothed smile placed upon the his now pink tinted lips. He tried to coaxed the man's face to meet his but Murdoc still wanted to see what else he could do to the younger man. Usually 2D had the power but now it was his turn to be controlling in the bed.

" Aright, love. Why don' we heat tings up a bit." He grabbed his candel and his matches. In less than a moment the candle was set aflame. He set it down on a side table close by.

He continued to play with singers body, by checking actual reflexes. He tapped on his knee causing it to spasm and slight kick upwards. The he folded the younger man's elbow back and forth ,seemingly bored and tired of waiting.

After a couple minutes of Murdoc studying 2D's body, much to the younger man's confusion , the bassist retrieved the now semi melted candle.

"Now Dentface. Tis may burn a tad. So don' move to much."

2D made a move to protest but was a second to late. Murdoc had poured a decent amount of wax on 2D's chest. The instant heat combated with the smooth cooling elciting a mall but deep moan from the singer's mouth. Murdoc still couldn't hear it. He just saw the lusty look in the smaller man's eyes and continued on. Another pour, another hiss/ moan. The another, then another it continued on and 2D not once begged him to stop. The younger man's cock was now hard and ready to explode. Pre-cum was leaking from the head like the faucet in the bathroom next door.

"Hey, 2D..."

The younger man looked up at the bassist. Not answering, in fact no words could come out of his mouth. Only deep breathy moans and grunts.

"Let's stick somethin' in ye" Murdoc laughed. He then flipped the younger man on his stomach. He raised the singer so he was knees with his bum in the air.

"I wonder" Murdoc pushed his thumb inside of 2D's anus transfixed by the pressure squeezing around it. The younger man moaned and allowed the thumb in. But Murdoc wanted to see more. He removed his thumb and grabbed his candle.

The wax rod was pretty thick and a decent length. He lightly pressed the candle at 2D's opening and slowly pushed it in. The candle went in roughly and soon more than half was in side the younger man. Murdoc wanted to go further. He lit the candle.

"Ah! Muds.. Tat.. Ow! BURNS!" 2D yelled once the wax started melt. Drip by drip, the wax landed on the back of his calf or slid down the candle onto his anus. This was not a nice sensitive but cool burn he had earlier. It fucking hurt! But Murdoc could not hear him. The fucking headphones. After a drip too many, the blunnette got up and took the candle. He yanked the head phones off the confused bassist.

"Wots ta matter?"

"Et fuckin' 'urts!" rubbed his bum trying to soothe the burn away.

"Well. Et's hot wax." Murdoc said matter-of-factly.

"I KNOW tat!" 2D was now crossed. How dare the bassist turn it into his fault.

"T'en why 're ye so angry?" Murdoc was just as angry. He was feeling guilty. 2D wanted to play, so they played.

"'ow 'bout ye have a hot candle shoved up ye ass!"

" 'ow 'bout not"

"SEE! But ye 'ad no problem doin' et to me bum!"

"Calm down. We will stop ta game. And have normal.. no foreign object sex"

"Who will be on bottom?" The singer crossed his arms. He already knew the answer.

"Well ye of coures!"

"ME ASS BURNS! NO DICK IS GOIN' IN 'ERE" 2D yelled.

"Well, I don' want to be pegged tonight!" Murdoc argued back.

"Not in ta mood, anyways. I am just gonna go to me room and sleep. " 2D finally gave up, his once erected cock was now flaccid anyway. And there was no way he was going to get it up again. He dressed and retrieved all of his items that were thrown about probably in a fit of passion.

"Night" He said as he headed towards the door.

"Night"

The singer walked out of the room to his nearby room leaving Murdoc alone with his own erection.


End file.
